


Silent Promise

by farahgently



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farahgently/pseuds/farahgently
Summary: Silas and Panto get engaged and Panto paints Silas’s ring finger nail in pink.





	Silent Promise

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote for Pantlas appreciation week (slightly edited), which is my headcanon about how Silas's pink nail polish came to be)
> 
> Set years before the TV storyline.

Silas decided he wanted a way to show his love for Panto, and since he couldn’t show it in words or openly, he came up with the nail polish. He asked Panto one day if his sister had any pink nail polish, “for no reason”, and Panto found some belonging to Litzibitz. Litzibitz was skeptical of why Panto needed it, but ended up lending it to him anyway. Silas actually hadn’t given much tonight to the idea of painting his nails, but he realised that it wouldn’t be wise to paint every nail pink, as if someone accidentally saw his hands it would be questioned immediately. So he didn’t paint his nails at all and intended on giving the bottle back.

The next time he meets up with Panto, the nail polish is in his pocket. The young men sit beside a lake near the woods, side by side, their shoulders touching. They talk about their dreams for the future and what they want the world to be like. They talk about one day being able to not hide their relationship, just being able to be openly in love. They talk of a time where there is no war between their families.

“We would be able to get married.” Panto states, staring off into the distance, a sad smile on his face.

The thought of being married to Panto had never even crossed Silas’s mind before, he never believed that his world would allow for it.

“I would marry you in an instant.” Silas says.

Panto turns to look at him.

“If this world is ever a place where we can marry, I will marry you.” He continues.

“You mean that?” Panto exclaims, taking Silas’s hand in his own.

“I do.” Silas beams.

“You would marry me?” Panto responds, in slight disbelief.

“Nothing would bring me greater happiness!”

“Oh Silas, I feel the same. What I wouldn’t do to be with you forever!”

“Gosh, just imagine! Us, married! You’d be my husband! Oh, my love, you’d be my husband!” He giggles.

“What would our wedding be like?” Panto thinks aloud.

Silas laughs.

“We would have the best, most lavish decorations, with the best food from all over Wendimoor, and everyone in the land would attend! There would be flowers and dancing and… Litzibitz can be your best person and Farson can be mine! It will be wonderful!” He exclaims. “Panto Trost and Silas… “ He pauses, “Dengamor…” 

Panto reaches to hold his hand.

“My love, we will wear the most extravagant clothing, hire the best musicians and have the biggest cake you’ve ever seen. And then we shall dance and dance and dance some more, until we see the morning sun if we want!” Panto enthusiastically continues.

Silas leans to rest his head on Panto’s shoulder.

Panto continues, “When we are wed, it shall be the biggest, most splendid ceremony in the land.”

“Panto, why do our families have to be fighting?” Silas sighs.

“My love, of that I do not know. But I do know that I have found the man I love, and I will be sure to never let a petty feud seperate you from me.”

Panto holds him closer and takes a deep breath.

“Silas Dengamor,” Panto begins, turning to face Silas and taking both of his hands, “If the day comes when it is safe… will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Silas smiles back at him, the most delighted look on his face.

“Yes, my love. I will.”

They smile, looking into each other’s eyes as if nothing else exists except the love between them. Panto takes Silas’s left hand, and places a soft kiss on his ring finger. 

"I do not have a ring for you, Silas, and I wouldn't think it wise for either of us to be wearing one anyway."

Silas then remembers the nail polish, and with his free hand takes it from his pocket.

He hands it to Panto, who looks confused.

“I have an idea.” Silas begins, “Paint my ring finger in pink. Right now. And I will make sure this finger always has this pink polish on it until we are able to be wed.”

Panto looks back at him in disbelief and love, and then smiles, shaking his head slightly.

“I love you. I really do.”

“As I you, my love.”

Panto takes Silas’s hand and applies the polish expertly onto the nail, as Silas intently watches his work in silence.

It only takes a few moments to finish, and Panto glances back up to meet his eyes, looking at Silas like a fool in love. While still delicately holding his hand with the wet polish, he slowly moves forward and kisses Silas gently. It’s a kiss of love, sealing a deal that was to be silent promise between them forever.

Every time they met up after that, Silas would bring the pink nail polish, and Panto would redo it, as a way of renewing their promise and sharing the love the hold for each other together. Although the gloves always had to cover it for the sake of their safety, they both knew of the pink nail polish on Silas’s ring finger. That silent promise represented their love, and it was one little thing that Silas could look at every single day to connect him to the man he loved.

It gave him something he had never had before.

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've even written, so please let me know if you like it!


End file.
